Canarrow: Soulmates
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Oliver and Sara learn from the Fats that their souls are a part of one single soul and that they're destined to be together for all time. Inspired by the "Lois and Clark" episode entitled "Soulmates"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fic will be a supernatural type version of Canarrow and is inspired by the "** ** _Lois and Clark"_** **episode in which H.G. Wells revealed that Clark and Lois's souls were bound together. Also, Olicity never happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and its showrunners.**

Sara's eyes fluttered open as she started taking in her surroundings. A bright expanse of pure light surrounded her and permeated every corner as far as her eyes could see, and nothing else. As she tried to figure out where the heck she was and how she got there, she noticed a person standing next to her, and upon inspection, realized it was Oliver himself, looking as confused as she was and also wondering how he ended up here.

The last thing each of them remembered was that Sara was in the middle of chasing a lead on Vandal Savage with the rest of the Legends while Oliver and his team were busy trying to infiltrate a HIVE base respectively. All of a sudden, they both had started to feel dizzy and collapsed while their respective teammates cried out in alarm, that moment being the last thing they remembered. And now here they were, standing in an unknown location surrounded by nothing but light.

"Ollie?", Sara asked tentatively, turning her attention to him. She was beyond happy to see him again, especially after seeing his broken version in 2,046, but wondering why he was here.

"Sara?", Oliver asked her in return, also overjoyed to see her but unsure as to what had just happened to them. Before either of them could say anything further, they were approached by a mysterious and elegant but very elderly looking woman wearing a white robe and whose aura exuded limitless power.

 _"Greetings Sara Drake Lance and Oliver Jonas Queen. Welcome to Olympus, realm of the gods."_

"Who are you?!", Oliver demanded roughly while positioning his body in a fighting stance and standing protectively in front of Sara who on her part leveled a glare at the woman. Neither of them knew who this woman was but would defend themselves if necessary.

 _"Fear not young ones, I mean you no harm. As for who I am, I am known as Clotho, or The Beginner. My two sisters are known as Lachesis, or The Middle, and Atropos, or The End. The mortals of the Earth such as yourselves are more familiar with our well known name, which is The Fates."_

Oliver and Sara were very much surprised regarding the woman's identity but were not overly skeptical. Sara had seen a lot of crazy things in life apart from time travel, so the idea of The Fates really existing wasn't too farfetched. Oliver on his part had already experienced many incredible things which could not be explained by science, mysticism in particular. And after his adventure in the underworld to retrieve Sara's soul, he now knew that the afterlife and Hell really existed. Therefore, it was very much possible for The Fates and the legendary beings of Olympus to actually exist. The question they now had was this: If this woman before them was one of The Fates, what did she want with them?

Reading their minds, Clotho explained herself. _"The reason why I've summoned the two of you here is because my sisters along with myself have decided the time has come for you both to be made aware of something very important to your lives, and in particular your relationship, both in the present, the past, and the future."_

Oliver and Sara's eyebrows raised in curiosity at Clotho's words, perplexed as to what she was talking about. As far as they were aware, there was nothing really important about themselves. All they knew themselves to be was good friends who had an on and off relationship in the past before breaking it off completely and moving on with their lives. Though unknown to each other, they still harbored feelings for each other, feelings which had been buried but still existed. What could possibly be so significant about them that would attract the attention of The Fates?

"What do you mean?", Sara asked the being before her, trying to understand what this was all about. Oliver was also trying to understand what Clotho said about them but couldn't come up with anything and really wanted to know what she was talking about.

 _"What I mean is that the two of you are soul mates, and not just in the figurative sense",_ Clotho answered _them. "Each of you is literally one half of a single living soul, and being a part of the same soul, it was predestined that you would always be drawn to each other, unite, fall in love, live a parallel life mirroring each other's lives, die, and then be revived and go on to take altered paths in this life such as when you Oliver went from The Arrow to the Green Arrow and when you Sara went from The Canary to the White Canary. And finally, when your times came to die, your shared soul will be transferred to the next couple who's destiny it is to carry that particular soul. You Sara are the female half of that soul while you Oliver are the male half of it, and that also makes the two of you each other's mirror selves."_

Hearing this bombshell that Clotho just revealed to them caused Oliver and Sara's minds to go into a tailspin. Never in a million years had they expected to learn something like this. Literal soulmates who actually shared the same soul and that their romance was always meant to be? This was really some shocking information to say the least and would take awhile for them to process it.

 _"I know it's hard to believe",_ Clotho said to them, understanding what they were thinking. _"But if you really think about it, my words make perfect sense. You see, you both started off as immature, selfish youths before spending years away from your home until you became trained vigilantes, were forced to join dangerous organizations during your third year away just to survive, started off as killers who fought in the dark before becoming heroes who now fight in the light, died in the exact same fashion in that you both were stabbed in the abdomen and fell off a high ledge before being revived, your paths towards becoming vigilantes was indirectly caused by the same man, Malcolm Merlyn, who also was the cause of your deaths, you both are ex members of the League Of Assassins and were harassed and threatened by them for refusing their demands, and finally, you shared involvement with the young woman Nyssa, even though her union with you Oliver was forced."_

"You mean to tell us that we literally share the same soul?", Sara asked in wonderment, taking all of this in as she began to see her relationship with Oliver in a new and different light. At first, the idea that she and Oliver were soulmates united by a single soul was met with mild disbelief on both their parts after they got over the shock of it, but now after hearing Clotho mention all of those significant aspects of their lives, both Sara and Oliver began to see how it could be possible, not to mention the fact that revisiting their lives with fresh eyes caused them to realize how similar they were to the point of eeriness.

 _"That's correct young one",_ Clotho answered her _. "And I have more to tell you both. The reason I mentioned that your soul will be passed on to the next couple destined to carry it is because your soul has resided within other couples in the past for centuries, and the very first couple who carried it were Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Not only were they were the first carriers of the shared soul, it originated within them when they were born. You see, all the couples who carried the shared soul were reincarnations of Robin Hood and Maid Marian respectively and now you Oliver are the current reincarnation of Robin Hood while you Sara are the current reincarnation of Maid Marian."_

At this point, Sara and Oliver were standing there with openmouthed expressions. First, it turns out they're literal soul mates, then it seems their soul resided within couples in the past and will in the future after they're well and truly gone, and if all of that information wasn't stunning enough, they not only had the soul of Maid Marian and Robin Hood within them but were also their latest reincarnations.

"I must admit, but my being reincarnated from a medieval archer who fought the corruption of the rich in order to help the poor isn't really crazy considering what I do at night", Oliver said to Sara with a bemused expression. "And if we're supposed to be reincarnated soulmates and I'm the archer of our pairing, then it's only logical that you be the lovely but strong maiden who falls for me."

"That I can go with Ollie", replied Sara with a chuckle, but then she thought of something in particular that Clotho said which caused her to frown. "What did Clotho mean about you and Nyssa having a forced union?", she asked him.

"Last year, Ra's wanted me to become his heir but I refused," Oliver answered her. "He then turned our city against me and after threatening Thea's life, I finally agreed to his offer and joined him. However, I used that opportunity to infiltrate the League so that I could bring them down from the inside. Anyway, as part of my ascension to Ra's, I was required to marry Nyssa, and neither of us had any choice in the matter. I had to keep my cover and Nyssa had no option but to obey her father. We were married in a League ceremony though I assure you that it's not binding anywhere else except within the League, at least as far as I'm aware."

Hearing that Ra's had forced her two exes to marry was quite a shock to say the least, though not shocking as what she and Oliver had already learned from Clothos so far. Now she understood how she and Oliver shared a connection to Nyssa. She had been her lover, and now Oliver was forced to be her husband. Okay then. That would be a matter she and Oliver would have to deal with after she returned from her mission with the other Legends.

 _"I have more to tell you both, and it's the ultimate reason regarding why I summoned you",_ Clotho continued _. "As I've revealed, the two of you share the same soul and should you ever rekindle your relationship and completely join yourselves together as one, then each half of your souls will be reunited which is how it should be. However, there are dark forces who conspire to destroy your love and will stop at nothing to accomplish this. These forces started their plans when the two of you were Robin Hood and Marian and acted through Robin's arch enemy, Prince John. He came after those versions of yourselves numerous times and tried to separate you with many nefarious schemes. He finally succeeded in doing so when he killed Marian with poison and went on to have a female assassin disguised as a nurse assassinate Robin when he was ill. As the years passed then turned into centuries, Prince John continued to wage war with your past selves and always succeeded in killing you both and will attempt again to do so to your present selves. In fact, he has already tried twice and is currently planning for the third attempt."_

"Wait a minute, Prince John is still alive and exists in this time?", Sara asked incredulously. "How is that even possible?"

 _"It's possible because Prince John is an immortal, having been blessed with it by the dark forces seeking to destroy you and Oliver",_ Clotho replied. _"They first approached him when the two of you were Robin Hood and Maid Marian and offered him unlimited power and immortality if he killed you and continued to do so in each of your reincarnations. He of course accepted like any evil tyrant willing to extend his life in order to continuously expand his dark influence. The only ones who can kill him are the two of you and only if you do it together and with your souls reunited as one."_

Oliver and Sara took deep breaths upon hearing this while Oliver on his part used his hand to rub his forehead in order to soothe his weary mind. As if there weren't enough complications in their lives, combined with the knowledge that they're reincarnated soulmates added to that, now it seemed there was a new enemy from hundreds of years ago out to get them. Cisco's words suddenly entered their minds, words which seemed appropriate for the moment at hand and were as follows: _"Since when did our lives become an 'Indiana Jones' movie?"_. Suddenly a thought entered both of their minds. If Prince John was still alive and out there, who was he and how was he aware of them in this life.

"Do you know who Prince John is in our time period and how he knows to target us in particular?", Oliver asked the Fate standing before him.

 _"He is currently disguised as a former businessman turned head of the terrorist organization HIVE and is the man responsible for the attempts on your life which I mentioned. You know him as Malcolm Merlyn."_

"WHAT?!", both Oliver and Sara yelled with shocked expressions written on their faces.

 _"It's true I'm afraid. The first time he tried to kill you was when he sabotaged the Gambit. While he was out to kill your father Oliver, you and Sara were the primary targets. When that failed and he became aware of the fact that you both were still alive, he began to put a new plan in place which he then followed through on. He used something very dark to bewitch his daughter, your sister, into killing Sara. That in turn forced a confrontation between you and Ra's which lead to your death at Ra's hand, eliminating two birds with one stone as you humans like to say,"_ Clotho explained to them. _"He of course failed again since I and my sisters were unwilling to let either of die and let evil prevail. Your loved ones did their best to revive you but we also stepped in to insure your souls were returned to your bodies. And now Prince John, or Malcolm as you know him, is currently preparing to personally battle you both and kill you with his own hands and will continue trying until he's successful in this life."_

It took a long while for Oliver and Sara to process this revelation concerning Malcolm. Everything that they were learning was beginning to cause their heads to hurt. They knew however that they needed to get themselves together and decide how they were going to proceed with this newfound information. What Clotho revealed did cause Oliver to realize something that he wished he'd considered before. Why would Malcolm coerce him into dueling one of the most dangerous men in existence and someone he barely had a chance against? He now could see the truth and it was that Malcolm had never wanted him to kill Ra's but instead wanted Ra's to kill him after Malcolm already killed Sara. Having this new understanding of what happened and why caused Oliver's blood to boil with rage.

"My goodness, our lives sound so much like Carter and Kendra with this whole reincarnated soulmates idea and an enemy continually killing us throughout time", Sara said with wonder.

 _"You're right, your situation does mirror that of Kufu and Shayera",_ Clotho said in response _. "But unlike them, you and Oliver's souls are one, making your bond with him stronger and deeper than the bond Kufu and Shayera share."_

Oliver and Sara nodded at this, indicating that they understood.

 _"But back to the matter at hand. As I said before, the only way for the two of you stop him is to allow your souls to be reunited",_ Clotho continued _. "And in order for that to happen, each of you must look inside yourselves and decide if you still have feelings for one another. It's those feelings that from which therein lies the bond between you, the bond which when restored, will allow me to complete the process which will enable you to share the same soul. That will allow your minds to be fused as one and will allow your thoughts, feelings, memories, desires, and emotions to flow between yourselves. Each of you will of course have the ability to withhold certain things from each other if you so choose. Your essences will also be intermingled between the two of you, and your hearts will literally beat as one. Having said all of that, I ask you Oliver Jonas Queen and Sara Drake Lance, do you still love and desire one another? Are you willing to reunite your souls as one and defeat your most dangerous and shared enemy once and for all?"_

Oliver and Sara turned and looked adoringly into each others eyes, all the love, desire, and passion between them rushing back to the forefront of their minds, and Oliver was the first to voice his answer.

"Yes, I still love Sara and have never stopped loving her. I should've never let her walk away from me and should've fught for us. I can now see that she's truly the one for me and no one else. My heart beats for her and the fact that we share the same soul is a dream come true and one of the greatest blessings I could ever receive. In fact, based on everything you've revealed to us and the knowledge that our love has been predestined, I wish to ask Sara here and now if she will do the honor of becoming my wife and completing our union", he finished while kneeling down as he spoke those last words.

Hearing the words of the man she still loved caused tears of joy to well up in Sara's eyes.

"I also love Olllie very much and should've never left him. He's the one who truly made me feel whole and reminded me of my humanity when I returned home. I thought I was dragging him into the darkness but now I see that he was actually leading me to the light. Everything you've told us and seeing how our lives are so parallel also makes me certain that our relationship is meant to be", she said, and then turned her attention towards Oliver. "And yes Ollie, I will definitely marry you. A thousand times yes. And I am also ready for our souls to be reunited", she finished, causing Oliver to lift himself up, place his hands o either side of her face, and begin kissing her passionately to which she eagerly reciprocated until they parted for air.

Clotho smiled at the beautiful sight and then said to them _, "Since the two of you have expressed your feelings toward one another and have bonded yourselves with the promise of marriage, I now begin the process of restoring your shared soul." She then had Oliver and Sara join their hands together and after saying some ancient chant, placed her hands on their joined hands. Immediately, a ring of dazzling colors began swirling rapidly around them and caused what felt like a magnetic tug which drew Oliver and Sara closer together, the light around them glowing brighter and brighter until they merged, literally becoming one being._

Eventually the light faded and Oliver and Sara were separated, but in no way were they the same as they were before their merge. What they felt between themselves was indescribable and surreal. It was as if their relationship had ascended into a higher and more spiritual plane of existence. They could feel each other's hearts beating as though it was their own hearts and they could hear each other's thoughts just as Clotho revealed would happen. In addition, Oliver's memories became Sara's and hers became Oliver's, giving them an intimate knowledge of each other's lives and what happened when they were separated and also after Sara's death. Oliver learned about how Sara was found by Nyssa, her training and induction into the League, her relationship with Nyssa, the moment she decided to leave the League, and the thoughts and emotions that came with those moments. Sara on her part learned about what happened to Oliver after the _Gambit_ , his mission during the year before she returned home, everything that happened after her death from Oliver's viewpoint, and of course, his thoughts and feelings during those events.

"This is amazing", Sara stated in awe. "I can hear and feel everything you're feeling Ollie. This is truly breathtaking."

"You're right Sara, this is beyond incredible", Oliver responded in agreement. "And there's no one I'd rather experience this with."

"Me neither", Sara stated with certainty while smiling up at him.

 _"Now that the two of you are one again and have rekindled your relationship, you are now ready for your final battle against Malcolm and it's coming very soon",_ Clotho said to them _. "It's imperative that you win and finish this conflict once and for all. Otherwise he will continue to come after you in all of your following reincarnations and the darkness will continue to win against you. Neither of you must allow that happen. Are you ready to fulfill your destinies and do what needs to be done?"_

Oliver and Sara turned their attention back towards the Fate before them and stared at her resolutely.

"Yes, we are ready. Ready to end this madness so that we can finally live in peace and experience what our future holds for us without Malcolm continuously ruining it for us", Oliver answered with conviction.

"Everything my fiancé said, I second it", Sara added while taking Oliver's hand and squeezing it.

 _"Then I bid you both farewell and wish you success in stopping Prince John or Malcolm as he now calls himself and grant the full blessings of myself and my sisters for your future",_ Clotho responded with a bright smile _. "And know that we will always be there to protect and watch over you."_ Clotho then used her powers to send them both back from where she summoned them and where their respective teammates were waiting for them to awaken, now relieved when they finally did and peppered them both with questions as to what happened. Oliver and Sara then resumed the missions which they'd been respectively conducting before being interrupted by Clotho while eager for the day when they'd be reunited permanently and anticipated their final confrontation with Malcolm. They were however certain that as long as they had each other along with The Fates backing them, they would succeed and end this conflict once and for all _._

 **To be continued**

 **A/N Just so everyone knows, I don't know how Marian died according to the "Robin Hood" legends, but I decided to write her as being killed by Prince John because it served the purposes of this fic. As for Robin, he was killed by a nurse who either hated him for some reason or hoped for a reward from his enemies, so she did one of those bloodletting procedures they did back in the middle ages but let too much blood flow out and as you know, loss of blood is what kills you. A friend of Robin's managed to stop her but it was too late. He and Robin did manage to exchange a final goodbye. Sad story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow".**

Malcolm sat in his brand new penthouse while drinking his glass of scotch, and it was the best scotch he'd ever tasted. Of course, it may have been because of his current condition. After Darhk had been imprisoned, it had taken very little effort for Malcolm to assume leadership of HIVE. The other heads had begun to grow dissatisfied with Darhk's pace in moving forward 'Genesis' and were ready to speed things up. Even Miss Ruve, despite loving her husband Darhk very much, had grown impatient in waiting for the new world he had promised her and was ready for 'Genesis' to be completed so that she could have her new beginning.

Malcolm had gone to the HIVE leadership following Darhk's subsequent arrest and convinced them to let him assume control while promising them that he'd see their vision for a new world flourish but in a far quicker fashion than what Darhk had planned. They had found his proposal to be very acceptable and the decision to instate him as HIVE's new head had been unanimous. He had to admit that his new position gave him far greater power than when he was Ra's A'l Ghul. As a matter of fact, he actually had more resources, manpower, and wealth than he would've have if his positions as Ra's and as the head of Merlyn Global were combined. Frankly, Oliver had done him a favor when he'd taken that ring from his finger and handed it to Nyssa. However, it didn't assuage his anger at what Oliver had done nor was his hate for the man mitigated, a hate that had lasted for centuries all the way up to this day.

No one knew this except himself, but his identity as Malcolm Merlyn had been an act, a smokescreen to conceal his true identity which was that he was the legendary Prince John, archenemy of the equally legendary Robin Hood. Many eons ago, though for him it sometimes felt like yesterday, he had been a powerful prince who went on to become a strong and powerful king following his brother King Richard's death. His reign hadn't been easy and was filled with strife and multiple wars with his rivals, but he always managed to retain an albeit tenuous grip on power. During his time as a prince, he'd been constantly plagued by that pesky outlaw Robin Hood who was always taking whatever money he collected from the peasants and giving it back to them, always depleting his treasury and causing his contempt for the archer to grow to the point of hatred.

In addition, he had also been beyond jealous of the relationship between Robin Hood and Maid Marian because of the strong passion they shared, passion which he'd desired for himself and his first then second wife. As far as he was concerned, why should they have a happy and loving relationship when he lacked that within his own marriages?

John had continuously stewed over how Robin seemed to have everything and had tried to destroy his relationship with Marian multiple times but to no avail. It drove him mad to no end until a dark and clearly malevolent being appeared to him and told him that he could improve his life but only if he killed the star crossed lovers. John had immediately taken the offer with eagerness and wondered why he'd never considered that option before. This way, he could finally allow his treasury to grow and wouldn't have to continually deal with the sight of Robin and Marian showing off their devotion towards one another. The dark being also promised unlimited power and best of all, immortality if John succeeded. That was of course the cherry on top and made John more than eager to get this done.

Before leaving, the malevolent spirit warned that the lovers shared a single soul and that The Fates had blessed them with the ability to reincarnate, enabling their soul to pass on to the next love struck couples who were reincarnated from them. He then told John that the only way to retain his power and immorality was by continuously killing them in each of their future lives. John couldn't exactly say he found this situation to be ideal, but hey, you can't have everything you want in life. That's just the way it is.

John would later go on to orchestrate the deaths of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. First, he manipulated a disgruntled handmaiden of Marian's into poisoning her mistress. A few years later, he went on to send a female assassin disguised as a nurse to kill Robin when he was ill, promising a great reward for her if she succeeded. The dark being on his part was true to his word, and Prince John went on to live throughout the passing centuries and in different positions of power while assuming different identities and disguises. He also made it his mission to locate every reincarnation of the late Robin Hood and Maid Marian with the guidance of the dark forces assisting him and always succeeded in killing them in one fashion or another, maintaining his immortality.

John eventually made it to the 21st century, took on the name Malcolm Merlyn, accumulated wealth and assets for himself, built the largest and most powerful company in Starling City, the city he'd chosen to reside in, and married a kind and lovely woman named Rebecca who gave him all of the love, passion, and happiness he'd desired in his life. She also made him even happier when she gave birth to Tommy, his pride and joy. Tragedy struck when a few years later, she was murdered by a then unknown gangster from the Glades, which led him to receive training with the League within Nanda Parbat and made him stronger than he was.

It was many years afterwards that the dark forces guiding him directed him to the current identities of Robin and Marian, which were Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. Learning this was a huge shock since the Queens and Lances were close family friends of his, but it wouldn't deter him from removing them from the equation once more. He soon found an opportunity to kill them when he heard from his sources that Oliver and Sara intended to accompany Robert, Oliver's father, aboard the _Gambit_. He knew that Oliver was supposed to be with Laurel, but he wasn't surprised that Oliver was secretly seeing Sara behind her back. Besides the fact that Oliver was an immature playboy, Robin and Marian were always going to find their way back to each other in whatever life they existed in no matter what.

Malcolm would go on to sabotage the _Gambit_ with Oliver, Sara, and Robert onboard and when he heard that the boat had sank into the depths of the sea with allegedly no survivors, he believed his plan to have been successful. He also had the bonus of Robert's death since he learned from his business associate Frank Chen that he was conspiring to undermine the Undertaking behind his back. Ever since his wife had died, he had developed a strong sense of hatred for the people of the Glades, a hate that was even more intense than the hate for Robin and Marian.

Back when he was Prince John, Malcolm had always seen the peasants as inferior and possessed a deep sense of contempt for them despite occasionally lending them a helping hand. He wasn't totally heartless back then. But now that the love of his life was gunned down by someone from the Glades, he decided that all those of the lowest class needed to be wiped off the map because in his eyes, they were the root of all crime in the city and were destroying it from the inside, which was what the Undertaking was all about. Too bad Robert hadn't been willing to cooperate with his plan.

Anyway, with Oliver and Sara out of the picture, Malcolm was certain that his immortality was intact. Imagine his surprise when he learned that Oliver had survived the island and returned home. This annoyed him immensely, but since Sara was still dead as far as he knew, he wasn't too concerned about this setback. But then Sara herself turned out to still be alive and returned a year later, and a few weeks afterwards, she and Oliver had gotten back together. Well crap. Malcolm was nothing if not flexible however and with the forces of darkness advising him as always, created a new plan to take them out permanently, a plan he believed was foolproof.

The following year, Malcolm put his plan in motion and used a drugged Thea, the daughter he never knew he had, to kill Sara with three arrows to the abdomen. Following that, he manipulated Oliver into engaging Ra's in a duel when Ra's threatened the city over Sara's death, knowing that Oliver would do anything to save his sister and his city. Oliver of course failed and Ra's stabbed him in the abdomen, killing him. Malcolm found it poetic that the two former lovers died in nearly identical manners and was certain that there was no coming back for them this time.

All of a sudden, Oliver returns alive and well three weeks later and helps free the Glades, the neighborhood he had failed to completely destroy, from the tyranny of the gangster who so happened to be the same one who'd murdered his wife. Despite yet another setback, he still used this opportunity to place events in motion that would lead to him taking the mantle of Ra's Al Ghul. There were a few complications, such as Oliver being wrongfully accused of murder but something Malcolm couldn't help but enjoy considering his dark feelings towards him, but everything turned out great for him and with his help from the sidelines, Oliver succeeded in killing Ra's and gave Ra's ring to him, making Malcolm the new Ra's, giving him nearly unlimited power and a vast array of resources.

But then another wrench was thrown in his way when seven months later, Laurel and Thea arrived with Sara's body and demanded he restore her to life. Malcolm really had to wonder at this point if The Fates were conspiring against him, especially since he already knew that they were helping Oliver and Sara by giving them the blessing of continued life by reincarnation. He of course said no and used the side effects of the Lazarus Pit as an excuse. But in the end, he had no choice but to do as they'd requested if he wanted to maintain his relationship with his daughter and used the pit to bring Sara back. She hadn't been herself obviously but then he found out that two weeks later, her soul had been restored by a friend of Oliver's named Constantine.

Needless to say, the dark forces had been none too pleased with him and the being that'd originally approached him centuries ago gave him a furious lecture about how he'd messed up badly and allowed his love for his daughter to prevent him from doing what needed to be done. He also told him that both Oliver AND Sara needed to die, not just one of them but BOTH of them, if Malcolm expected to keep his power and immortality. The evil spirit then promised him a third chance to eliminate Oliver and Sara once and for all but in a direct confrontation with them and made it clear that failure wasn't an option.

Malcolm of course listened and promised he wouldn't fail again, both because he had no intention of losing his immortality and also out of fear, not wanting to continuously offend his supernatural benefactors. Frankly, they terrified him more than Ra's Al Ghul ever did and he knew that getting on their bad side would be suicidal. He also received extra incentive to do away with Oliver once and for all when Oliver took the title of Ra's away from him and handed it to Nyssa, who in turn used it to dismantle the League, infuriating him despite also seeing it as a blessing in disguise.

Currently, Malcolm wasn't just sitting around sipping scotch but was also working out the details in his mind on how he would break Darhk out of prison. Even though he now had control of HIVE and its council had grown dissatisfied with Darhk, he couldn't help but feel the man still had his usefulness. Plus, he'd made a deal with Darhk to get him out of prison in exchange for information he desperately needed in order to successfully complete 'Genesis'.

All of a sudden, the room Malcolm was in plunged into darkness and a cold feeling permeated the area surrounding him, causing a shiver of fear to travel up his spine. Outside, lighting began to flash followed by rumbles of thunder, except the lighting flashes caused the sky to glow a deep dark shade of blood red instead of the traditional flashes of white that lighting usually causes. Malcolm had a feeling as to why this was happening, and what he suspected was proven correct when a figure dressed in black and who's eyes glowed dark red emerged from the shadows. It was the same dark spirit who was his main benefactor and gave him the idea to kill Robin and Marian and all of their reincarnations so many years ago.

 **"** ** _I see that you are coming closer to making 'Genesis' a reality. While me and my fellow brethren are proud of your plans for the world, don't forget your true purpose and what's at stake here"_** , the spirit said to him, his booming voice resonating throughout the room.

"I haven't forgotten my old friend", Malcolm replied crisply while casually getting up to face him. "I can sense that my time to face Oliver Queen and Sara Lance is coming and I assure you that very soon, they will no longer continue to live to see the sun rise again in this lifetime."

 ** _"_** ** _I hope for your sake that you are correct"_** , the malevolent being hissed. **"** ** _You have already squandered your first two attempts and allowed your love for your daughter to prevent you from allowing Marian to stay dead. Believe me when I tell you that we will not tolerate a third failure!"_**

"I understand, and I promise I won't fail again. 'Genesis' will succeed and Oliver and Sara will die as soon as possible", Malcolm responded confidently while doing his best to keep his voice from quivering.

 ** _"_** ** _I most certainly hope not. You had better start preparing yourself since your coming battle with them is approaching soon. This is your final chance, so make it count"_** , the being thundered dangerously and melted back into the shadows. The lighting and rumbles of thunder then ceased, the cold feeling left, and the lights came back on, leaving Malcolm to breathe heavily. Composing himself, he headed toward his training room and began brushing up the skills he'd learned from the League, practicing with two of his dummies and training with an assortment of weapons, while also continuing to plot on the right course of action in freeing Darhk.

Malcolm also decided then and there to strike a personal blow upon Oliver and Sara by killing Laurel, Sara's sister and Oliver's ex who was now a close friend. It was as Darhk had once said, take what the heroes care about and they will lose the will to fight. Very soon, Oliver and Sara's reckoning in this life would be upon them, and nothing would prevent Malcolm from having his vengeance against them once more.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N If anyone's wondering why the dark force didn't tell Malcolm that Oliver and Sara's souls had merged, it's because he and his brethren are unaware of it. When The Fates reached out to Oliver and Sara within the preceding chapter, they did it as secretly as possible so that the forces of darkness wouldn't be alerted on what they were up to.**

 **In addition, the reason the dark forces are pleased with 'Genesis' progress is because as we've seen, 'Genesis' is about destroying the world and that's of course what darkness delights in: mass destruction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow"**

On the rooftop of Palmer Tech, three individuals were engaged in a furious battle. Those individuals were Sara Lance, Oliver Queen, and Malcolm Merlyn. Below them, Teams Arrow and Legends, with help from Arsenal, Katana, Vixen, Nyssa, and ARGUS agents led by Lyla were locked in a furious battle with the heavily armed HIVE ghosts as missiles deployed by HIVE rained down upon the city, causing explosions where they landed.

Following the conclusion of their mission, Sara and her fellow Legends returned to Star City of 2016 and she and Oliver were reunited. During their reunion however, Oliver shared with her the heart wrenching news that her sister Laurel was dead. It seems Oliver and Diggle had learned of a plot by Malcolm to free Darhk and with the team tried to stop it. Their mission failed since Malcolm had expected them and had brought along a large contingent of HIVE ghosts. Team Arrow found themselves overwhelmed but Laurel had persevered and lunged towards Malcolm who quickly subdued her. Afterwards, and to the horror of the rest of the team, Malcolm produced his dagger and with an evil smile, plunged it into her stomach and then made his escape with Darhk. Team Arrow had no choice but to retreat while trying to save Laurel, but she'd lost too much blood and died.

Poor Sara was distraught by the news and vowed that Malcolm would pay. He had believed that by killing Laurel, he would remove Oliver and Sara's continued incentive to fight, but it instead had the opposite effect. While they were deeply saddened by Laurel's loss, they were also beyond outraged and more determined than ever to end Malcolm before he took anything else from him. Sara also learned about 'Genesis' and knew she was never going to allow her city to be destroyed by Malcolm or anyone. She vowed that her city would never experience the ruin she had beheld in 2046. The other Legends had stayed out of support for Sara and offered to lend their help to Team Arrow in their final battle against HIVE, to which they gratefully accepted.

Back in the present, Malcolm was determined to win and unleashed a spectacular array of his most lethal kicks and punches upon Oliver and Sara while firing a barrage of arrows at them and alternating between his arrows and sword which he swung in deadly arcs with speed and precision. They on their parts fought valiantly, Oliver firing his own arrows and Sara swinging her batons as they alternated between defensive and offensive moves, never using the same moves twice. With their minds merged as one, they fought as a single unit and refused to give Malcolm any ground. For him, this battle was about maintaining his power and immortality while continuing a centuries old battle originating from the hate in his heart. For Sara and Oliver, it was about ending this madness once and for all, saving their city, protecting their desire to be together from the forces wanting to destroy it, and avenging Laurel.

As the battle between the three bitter enemies continued to progress, pitch black storm clouds gathered overhead and dark red and purple lighting began to flash above them. At that moment, Malcolm began to feel himself getting stronger and faster and smiled, knowing that it was the powers of darkness assisting him. He immediately launched himself into the air and began raining down relentless blows upon Oliver and Sara, forcing them to go completely on the defensive. He then increased the intensity of his attacks, barely giving them any breathing room, and sent a brutal roundhouse kick across their sides, sending them onto the ground. Before they could recover, Malcolm slammed his boot into Sara and then Oliver's ribs, causing them both to see stars.

"I have waited so long for this day to finally come", Malcolm said to them sinisterly while walking around them and gloating at their nearly broken forms. "For you both to lie helpless before me. The great Oliver Queen and Sara Lance, or should I say Robin Hood and Maid Marian. You see, the two of you have been a thorn in my side for centuries, particularly you Robin with your continued interference in my plans. I warned that you would suffer in a way worse than death for removing my power as Ra's and have delivered on it as you can see. Laurel's dead, your city's getting pummeled, and you and your lover are at my mercy. It's a shame that we have to continue our cycle for all time. I'd rather just kill you both once and be done with it. But I'll just have to be content with what I've been given."

Oliver and Sara lay there helplessly, listening to everything Malcolm had to say and watched as he began unsheathing his two main daggers, feeling a sense of despair settle upon them.

"It looks like we're about die Ollie", Sara whispered sadly to the man she loved. "I really thought we were going to win this time."

"So did I Sara. I suppose this is our destiny to always die in each of our lives and at the hands of Malcolm, who as it turns out is really Prince John", Oliver replied to her with a defeated sigh. "If we are to die here, at least we'll die together and side by side. I only hope our loved ones win this war and have the courage to move on after this war is over."

All of a sudden, two figures entered their line of vision and the female figure yelled at them and said, "THE TWO OF YOU HAD BETTER STOP TALKING LIKE THAT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"She's right guys", the male figure added. "The Oliver Queen and Sara Lance I know would never give up and let evil prevail. I have to say I'm disappointed."

Looking closely at the two individuals standing above them, Oliver and Sara were shocked to see that it was Laurel and Tommy, or rather, their ghosts. Laurel was dressed in a white version of her Black Canary uniform, but it was far whiter than Sara's was and shined brightly. Tommy's uniform consisted of a pure white long sleeved shirt and a pure white pair of pants, and his clothes glowed brightly just like Laurel's did.

"Laurel?", Sara asked with a trembling voice while her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Yes Sara, it's me", Laurel answered with a smile. "I'm here and you and Oliver need to get back up on your feet and continue fighting. This is not the time for either of you to roll over and die."

"But what is there for us to continue to fight for?", Oliver said to her with a broken voice. "We've lost you and so many others, including you Tommy. Our city's under attack for the fourth time in a row, and Malcolm keeps coming after us and won't stop until we're dead. And based on what one of The Fates revealed to us, it's going to continue happening to us for all time. Therefore, why should we continue to fight?"

"Because man, it's just like Laurel said. The time for either of you to die has not yet come and there's more for you to accomplish in this life", Tommy answered with firm assurance. "You both are destined to live an amazing and fulfilling life, to have children, and to continue protecting this city from whatever comes next to attack it. This city needs you, your team needs you, especially now, and neither of you can just give up. You both are far stronger than either of you give yourselves credit for. You both beat many adversities during your years away, you beat my father before as I already told you, and now that your souls are now one, you both have the chance to end this war against Malcolm once and for all. Please don't give up so soon."

"Tommy's right", Laurel continued. "Furthermore, the reason I even became the Black Canary was to not only honor your memory Sara but also to harness that fighting spirit you had and know you still have. My death, along with Tommy's, was horrible and senseless and believe me when I say that we both miss you and everyone else terribly and would give anything to return to you. But you both must understand that everything happens for a reason and I'll be darned if either of you just sit back and allow defeat to swallow you whole. Now then enough lying there on the ground! YOU ARE THE GREEN ARROW AND THE WHITE CANARY FOR HEAVENS SAKE AND IT'S TIME FOR YOU BOTH TO GET UP AND FIGHT BACK IMMEDIATELY!"

Laurel and Tommy's words had the desired effect on Oliver and Sara and with a new wave of strength flowing through their bodies, they got up with help from Tommy and Laurel who reached for their hands and lifted them up. Malcolm was stunned to see them suddenly standing before him and moved in to subdue them again, knowing that failure to defeat them wasn't an option. As he charged however, Sara and Oliver turned towards him with joined hands and immersed themselves into their shared soul and the intense love they had for one another. At once, a beam of energy emerged from their bodies and unleashed itself upon Malcolm, enveloping him and causing him to scream. Once it dissipated, he realized he felt different and instinctively knew that he'd lost his immortality. The darkness, knowing it had lost, screamed in rage and left him, the lighting beginning to cease and the black clouds beginning to roll away.

Seeing that their enemy was no longer as strong as he once was, Oliver and Sara didn't give him any time to recover and rushed at him, landing their own kicks, punches, and uppercuts onto him and not giving him any breathing room until he was defeated and helpless before them. Having done that, Oliver nocked his arrow and aimed it right at Malcolm while Sara pointed her bo staff towards him.

"For centuries you've come after us and destroyed us numerous times", Oliver began.

"You've continuously ruined our happiness because of your own hate, jealousy, and lust for power and have murdered many innocents without remorse", Sara added, continuing where her fiancé left off.

"Those days are finally at an end and you will no longer come after us or anyone we love in this lifetime or any other lifetime", Oliver continued on, and then together with one voice, they said to the cowering villain who's face was red with anger, "Malcolm Merlyn. YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" And with that, Oliver released his arrow while Sara threw her bo staff and they both landed in Malcolm's abdomen killing him instantly. Afterwards, they both picked up his body and tossed it over the roof and into the dark streets below. Poetic justice. On the ground, their teammates and allies had successfully gained the upper hand and defeated the ghosts while also destroying the weapon that the missiles were being launched from and taking care of the ghosts guarding that area.

Following the battle, Oliver and Sara would go on to marry, have many children and grandchildren, experience many years of love, happiness, and contentment, and continue to protect their city until they passed on their mantle to their said children and grandchildren after becoming to old to carry on. And they would be forever grateful for Clotho appearing to them and helping them find their way back to each other and for giving their next incarnations a chance to live in peace without Prince John coming after them. Good triumphed over evil and everyone lived happily ever after.

 **The End**

 **A/N And that's a wrap folks. I hope you all liked this story. As for my next story challenge, here it is: an Assassin Canarrow sequel/spinoff of this fic showing Oliver and Sara's marriage and the birth of their children, but with Nyssa added to their union. Basically, Nyssa joins their union and The Fates merge her soul with Oliver and Sara's. Consider Nyssa's addition in this story to be a deleted scene.**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
